


Midnight Waltz

by Spudthulhu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudthulhu/pseuds/Spudthulhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance in the middle of the night in the gymnasium of your school is a perfectly normal thing to happen. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Waltz

Silence

That's all there was.

Deafening silence.

And the tapping of feet walking down the empty halls.

They should be empty, after all.

For who would be so crazy as to be at school in the late hours of the night.

But he was there.

Who could say why.

Not even he knew.

Though as he neared the gymnasium he heard a clatter from inside.

Now, normally one would get out of the general area if one heard a suspicious noise in the middle of the night in a dark hallway.

And that was his first instinct.

But he quickly ignored it and approached the door that was propped open, slipping through the door to see her.

She was Angelique Laroche. A tan, petite girl who tied her long, soft, brown hair with two red ribbons.

And he swears he doesn't have a crush on her. That's absurd.

The tightening of his heart whenever he saw her?

Not from her.

Just a coincidence that they happened at the same time all the time.

The butterflies?

Coincidence, also.

There was no way he had a crush on her at all. Nope. None.

Nearby where she stood there was a broom, laying forgotten on the gymnasium floor.

She did seem to notice the boy that stood in the doorway, as she'd started swaying back and forth where she stood, the blue dress she wore gliding through the air around her smoothly.

It was only when she started doing little spins did he realize he'd been staring.

Crush?

What crush?

He was about to leave when she took a waltz position, without a partner. He stopped and watched some more as she across across the gymnasium floor, never noticing him there.

He wasn't sure what compelled him to walk over to her, but he did. And when he reached her he slipped into her hold and put his own onto her, her eyes snapping open and a high pitched squeak as she stumbled over her steps and became extremely red in the face, calling out his name in surprise.

He simply used his grip around her to help her catch her footing.

Once she'd managed to get a hold of herself he'd noticed the cords hanging from her ears, removing his hand from her to reach for one of the earbuds, putting it into his own ear.

He took her hand back and the two started to dance across the floor, both avoiding eye contact as they continued.

He tried his hardest to keep his beating heart calmed, swearing she could hear it.

She swore the same thing for her own heart, still flushed.

If she'd looked at his face she would have seen the faint blush on his own cheeks.

But she did not.

They didn't speak as they floated around the room, dancing to the graceful music that played through the miniature speakers.

Eventually the song ended and he took a step back, giving a small bow to her as he pulled out the earbud and handed it back to her.

She took it.

He spun on his heel and walked away, trying to keep his heart from smashing through his ribcage.

"Leon! Leon, wait," he heard her call out, he simply replied with a wave goodbye as he rushed out of the gym.

He was just about to turn the corner when a hand grabbed his and turned him around, a pair of, soft he should note, lips smashing onto his for a fleeting moment. His eyes went wide and his face went completely red.

Then she was running off back to the gym to finish whatever it was she was doing. He would've followed her had he not been so stunned, his fingers subconsciously reaching up to his own lips as he stared down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, thank you for reading this <3
> 
> I'm going to be real honest here and say that I'm mostly guessing at their personalities (Not that there's much of either of their's in here anyway, ahahaha.) so if they're OOC I am very truly sorry U3U
> 
> I actually got the idea for this from a fanfic I was reading. ("Somebody Told Me" by Julchen M. Liddell. It's so good and you should go read it. Iiiif AmeriPan is your thing. ((It's my OTP sooooo >3>;)) But the thing is, that it's mentioned S. Korea/Seychelles in that and I'd started thinking up dumb li'l scenarios with these two to go along with that because I suck and thus, this was born.
> 
> I did a little googling for the names so yeah, ahaha
> 
> -Also, being real honest again, reviews kinda scare me so yeah. I'm really worried my judgement day or whatever is coming and I'm going to be flamed hardcore.-
> 
> But anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it at least a little! (Oh and also, I did the thing I hate where I write but I don't read through again to check for mistakes and stuff because I'm scared I'm going to reread it and hate it or realize just how bad it was in the first place. Y3Y So if something is really weird or a few words are missing, again, I'm sorry)


End file.
